The present invention relates generally to an analog electronic timepiece in which optical pointers indicate the time with the aid of liquid crystal or the like, and more particularly to an analog electronic clock which can display a short pointer separately even when both short and long pointers are superimposed.
In a clock where the time is indicated analogously with the aid of liquid crystal, for instance, a part of the displaying segment for the long pointer is used also as the displaying segment for the short pointer and then the long and short pointers are displayed in the same width. Thus, when the displayed segments for the long and short pointers are superimposed once an hour, by way of example at the time 1:05 as shown in FIG. 6, the short pointer does not appear on the clock and the long pointer is displayed alone. In such a case a glance at the clock often leads to the misunderstanding that it might be malfunctioning or have failed.